


Sweater Weather

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Band Fic, Bassist Taeyong, Bi pride especially :p, Drummer Yuta, Feelings Realization, Guitarist Donghyuck, Guitarist Mark, Hyuck has tattoos, Kissing, Lots of pride included in this, M/M, Mark realises his feelings for Donghyuck when they're performing, Yuta & Taeyong are only mentioned because they're apart of the band, lapslock, singer donghyuck, songfic ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: the song not only brought nostalgia to mark, but also a realisation of feelings – feelings for his bandmate, the lead singer.lee donghyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls i urge u to listen to Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood before reading :))

the smile on donghyuck's face was something mark could never get tired of – his heart shaped, glossy lips stretched into a wide grin as his glistening eyes scanned the audience ahead of them, taking up rows and rows of seats. as donghyuck's head tilts up to scan the countless bodies on the balcony, mark can't help his eyes trail to the boy's tan neck that shimmered in the spotlight with sweat. mark narrowed his gaze on donghyuck's skin, counting the moles that dot his skin like stars in a night sky. then trailing down further, donghyuck had a price flag wrapped around his small frame like a cape, stretching his arms out, balls fisted at the corners to flash to the audience who screamed and thrashed in cheer. his oversized shirt and leather jacket rode up, exposing the sliver of stomach that mark was dying to see more of.

“i think you all know this song.” donghyuck's soothing, honey voice seeped through the microphone as his arms dropped again, followed with shouts of curiosity from the audience. he pushed his damp hair back a moment, small tongue darting out to lick his plush lips before leaning back into the microphone, “it's the bi anthem.”

abruptly, yuta began on the drums causing the crowd to go ballistic at the recognisable beat, multiple arms shooting into view as they press record. donghyuck dropped the flag, hands on his guitar before he began singing.

the chords were muscle memory to mark at this point, having played the song multiple times. somehow donghyuck's voice never gets old though, so smooth and dripping, almost like mark can taste it. everything about donghyuck matches his voice – tan skin, golden brown hair, wide chocolate eyes. it's memorising to watch how his plush pink lips and the tip of his nose presses slightly against the microphone, a habit he'd never gotten rid of. the way the sounds produce from his mouth causes chills to run up his spine, almost hypnotising him.

he can't keep his eyes off the boy, noticing the little details he likes to do when he performs. the way his nose scrunches as he emphasises certain words, or how his head wobbles, hair following suit when he sings quick paced lines. his eyes close shut, dark eyelashes catching in the stage lights so beautifully, fluttering whenever donghyuck's hooded eyes scan the room. the blue light that hits the side of donghyuck's face contrasts with his skin so fucking nicely, like a melting sunset casting on an ocean.

when the chorus comes up, donghyuck's finger's reach up to wrap around the microphone, tattooed knuckles coming into view as mark and taeyong take care of the guitar and bass. the mic stand is a tad bit short, just right for donghyuck's slightly curved neck after countless nights of video games. mark's eyes run over the back of donghyuck's neck – the curly hairs at the base of his scalp and the bumps of his spine that disappear off into the collar of donghyuck's black jacket.

despite the countless cheers from the crowd that thrive in mark's peripheral vision, bodies painted pink, the boy's eyes can't leave donghyuck's frame.

he's had a fucking blast tonight, mark too, but the raw joy in donghyuck's features made butterflies flutter in mark's stomach, yearning to watch the boy as he bounced around stage like a pudu in snow, the way donghyuck sat at the edge of the stage and talked with the audience, grinning as he mentioned wanting a huge groupchat with everybody in the room so they can share wholesome videos and forget about all the problems and stresses everybody has to face in the world. mark didn't miss the way donghyuck brought out yuta from his drum set to show the crowd a guitar solo, a change from his usual spot at the back centre. the one thing that stuck in mark's mind most though, like a smudge directly on your pupil that you can't remove no matter where you look, was donghyuck's face when he turned to smile at mark. his face screamed _we fucking did it_. although the small band they'd formed only did cover songs, booked small gigs and venues and typically stayed within their area, it was all donghyuck ever wanted, to perform to people. the sight of the boy's grinning face, adorable set of teeth on show will never leave mark's mind. it'll remind him of the sweat and tears they poured into forming this band.

the boy knew business though, like now, all seriousness plastered on his face. whenever there's a small pause to breathe donghyuck's tongue pokes the inside of his cheek, causing mark's core to churn in pleasurable ways. his eyebrows are furrowed prettily, eyes lidded, showing off the smudged shimmering eye makeup he'd applied earlier that evening. gaze casting down, just below the oversized white shirt, donghyuck's tight jeans squeezed his legs, skin almost spilling over the rips high on his thighs, giving mark a peak at the tattoos that littered the skin there. then gazing lower, the boy had his jeans cuffed, ankles exposed.

panning back up, mark felt his fingers strum harder at the strings, too caught up in donghyuck taking over his mind. there's something about this song that's just nostalgic to mark, multiple memories of the boy to his left clogging his mind. mark's eyes began to close, thinking about all the time's donghyuck had performed this song – the countless outfits he'd worm, and the endless makeup he'd put on, enhancing his pretty features. something bubbles in mark's throat whenever the pre chorus comes up, listening closely to the lyrics that produce from donghyuck's wet lips. it's an urge, an urge mark has yet to figure out exactly what it is. to have donghyuck sing those words, with mark in mind. or to have the two in a similar situation, no shirt, no blouse. or, just the temptation to reach out to donghyuck right on stage and kiss those plush lips that sing beautifully.

“ _woah_.”

opening his eyes once again, he can't help but zone in on donghyuck once again, that last thought lingering on his mind. suddenly, mark began having heart palpitations at the thought of grabbing donghyuck by the upper arms, and leaning in to press their lips together. now was the chance, since the song had slown down, time had slown down even. mark had suddenly forgotten the hundreds of bodies in the croud, he'd forgotten his fellow bassist and drummer that kept the song going, it was all donghyuck.

but frozen in his place, everything suddenly came back. donghyuck had gone back singing that last chorus. for the first time since the song started playing, mark took a look at the crowd which swayed as the lights casted blue, pink and purple onto them. the multiple lights from phone torches were like shooting stars, in a sky full of pride. for the first time, mark felt pride in loving donghyuck, smiling fondly.

in the final strums of mark's guitar, donghyuck sang the last lines, murmuring the words,

“ _and it's too cold, it's too cold.. the holes of my sweater_..”

as the croud cried and shouted cheers of joy, mark raised an eyebrow when donghyuck suddenly pulled the guitar over his head, placing it down before stepping towards mark's spot on stage. mark was frozen on his feet, could only watch as donghyuck's inked fingers reached up to cup the base of mark's neck, calloused thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his pulse point before attaching their lips into a sweet kiss. mark felt his heartbeat everywhere – pounding in his heart, in his fingertips, in his lips. all he could sense was donghyuck's cologne mixed with sweat, his blurry, dreamy face in front of his own, the boy's panting as he attempted to even out his breathing whilst nudging his lips against mark's own, his warm, clammy hands burning on mark's neck. all he could feel is donghyuck.

pulling away, everything came back to mark. ripping out his in ear monitor, the screams from the audience were almost deathening. mark couldn't miss the way yuta's face was plastered with shock. taeyong, not so much, more of a smug expression as he watched the audience's reaction. mark was as stunned as they were, eyes soon coming back to the boy in front of him, who was now grinning again, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath.

“i saw the way you were looking at me, mark.” 

“you did..?” mark replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“uh huh. i'm just glad you didn't make your move when i was in my bridge. that's an important part of the song y'know.”

_shit, he can read me_.

“ahh, yeah..” mark chuckled, cheeks tinting a rosy colour as he attempted to hold his gaze with donghyuck's.

no matter how smug donghyuck was in that moment, all mark could notice was the change in hyuck's expression, the corners of his lips turning into a proud smile.  
  


_ we fucking did it _

**Author's Note:**

> ugh markhyuck have my soul
> 
> also comment potential band names :))


End file.
